


A Carnival Comes to Pine Cliff [Podfic]

by Sorida



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, first podfic ever, lots of fun, of course, soundcloud link provided, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorida/pseuds/Sorida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is rumored that our neighbors in Pine Cliff once welcomed a traveling carnival. Pine Cliff is now inhabited only by ghosts."</p><p>Podfic of "A Carnival Comes to Pine Cliff" by DBleazard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Carnival Comes to Pine Cliff [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DBleazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBleazard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Carnival comes to Pine Cliff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591366) by [DBleazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBleazard/pseuds/DBleazard). 



> Hope whoever listens in enjoys the podfic! Also, there is background music and a Weather segment. :) And although it goes without saying, I am the reader of this podfic.
> 
> Also, a big shout out to DBleazard who wrote a wonderful little transcript fic!

[Podfic mp3 is here.](https://soundcloud.com/sorida777/a-carnival-comes-to-pine-cliff-wtnv-podfic)

DBleazard's "A Carnival Comes to Pine Cliff" text found [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2591366)


End file.
